


Chamomile

by dryl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual, Choking, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingering, Knifeplay, Lesbian, Masturbation, Tenderness, reader is eren's sister, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryl/pseuds/dryl
Summary: Finding love while being in the most dangerous part of the military is not something that should be prioritized, but laying your eyes on that big ass woman made you forget all about "beyond the walls" and "freedom."
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've posted in a few years. I couldn't stop thinking about this woman, so here's my gift to my fellow Yelena simps.

When you first laid eyes on the giant woman, you were appalled that she shot her supposed comrades to death. The nasty old men who were screaming their “descendant of the devils” nonsense were quickly shut down. Wow.. what a woman.

“Oh Eren, (y/n), I’ve always wanted to meet you.”

Huh? She’s wanted to meet you? Who the hell is she?

“That big lady shot her allies to death.” Said Connie.

Jean replied, "We can’t trust them. They’re either on our side or not.”

“That’s one.. big lady. I thought Ymir was big! She’s even taller than Bertoldt! She wants to meet me, huh? I would never deny an invitation from a pretty lady."

Connie giggled at your reply. Of course, Sasha being Sasha, she was slumped. Mikasa took the liberty to grab both of your ponytails and pull them upwards. “(Y/n), stop being weird. And don’t sleep, Sasha.”

Well, the big lady wasn’t so bad. Her name was Yelena. Yelena.. you wondered what her last name was. Could she be hiding something? You have never seen eyes so bleak and mysterious before. Did she have birthmarks, or was she just exhausted all the time? When she spoke, she had such a lovely, deep voice.

It wasn’t too long before she came to you.

Yelena’s eyes gleamed with joy. “You’re Eren’s little sister. Zeke told me all about you.” Well, I guess _she’s not really worth anything, so don’t focus on her too much_ counts _._ Bearing the name Jaeger is what piqued Yelena’s interest, though. Not to mention, you were just the cutest little thing.

“Yeah.. everyone likes him. I'm just his sister. I didn’t get all this titan stuff, though.”

She placed your hand on your shoulder, “Don’t think like that, dear. I’m sure you’re an amazing soldier. Quite a cute one.”

Your face went hot, “Uh, thanks.” Then, your confidence got to your head, “I think you’re quite beautiful as well."

“How about we have some tea?”

“Believe or not, I have a nice little place up yonder. It’ll just be you and I.”

“I would love to."

You squeed internally, like an excited little girl, “I have some stuff to do, but I’ll walk you there tonight.”

The two of you scheduled a time and a meeting place and exchanged goodbyes. She was off, but you for one, were a giddy little baby.

Years ago, Ymir and Historia helped you realize that you were not into guys.

Gossiping about all of the boys there, you admitted to kissing Armin on the lips.

“I don’t know how they do it. His breath tasted like milk and it gave me bad tingly feelings! Ick! Why can’t we just choose a girl to be best friends with and move to a different island away from all these groty boys!”

Before you could produce your next thought, Ymir’s face was inches away from yours. She backed you against the wall, you could feel her breath against your lips. What the hell was happening? Her hand grabbing your hair felt so good, you could feel sweet tingly feelings in your private areas. Your breathing got embarrassingly heavier.

When Ymir’s lips locked with yours, your little heart soared. Your hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

That’s when she pulled away laughing. “Armin’s not gross, silly, you’re just not into guys!”

Well, he was when he peed himself that one time, but whatever. Wow. You were so embarrassed, all you wanted to do in that moment was off yourself.

It was rare to meet pretty girls who were also into girls, and love wasn’t something that was guaranteed in the most dangerous part of the military. Most of the time, you were high and dry.

When you lost Ymir, it hurt. One of your best friends sacrificed herself to dumb Marley. Losing another friend would absolutely shatter your soul into pieces. Sasha has always been your other best friend, being her bunk buddy and all. The two of you were goofy together with Connie, making yourselves a well-known trio.

Sometimes, you miss your rookie days. “Beyond the walls'' and “Marley” were just strange words you didn’t want to hear. Unlike Eren, who wouldn't seem to shut up about freedom or whatever.

Maybe that’s why Yelena wanted to meet you so bad, because all you are is his sister. Living in his shadow got quite annoying at times, but over the years, you’ve just learned to deal with it. The entire reason why you were in the military in the first place, was because there was nowhere else to go. Joining the Military Police wasn’t an option because you didn’t make it into the top ten. And afraid to leave your friends, you caved in and joined the Survey Corps.

Before you know it, it's time to pick up Yelena at the designated street lamp. All you could do was hope that she wasn’t gonna murder you and sell your friends out to Marley, or murder you when nobody’s around. Hey, it’ll at least be worth it, being within a pretty lady’s presence and all.

Beneath the streetlight, something about her appearance left you in awe. It was dusk and warm, she draped her blazer over her shoulder. You noticed that the top three buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, exposing a bit of her collarbone and midriff. When her eyes went soft as she curled a smile upon her face, you felt safe and giddy again.

It was like she already swept you off your feet. You forgot how awful it felt to refrain from touching people. Ymir’s love language was physical affection, and naturally, it became yours too. It took everything you had to not take her hands into yours. Jesus, you just met this woman. What’s getting into you?

“It’s not too far of a walk, we’ll be there in no time.”

Each breath you took felt euphoric. Too nervous to even look up, your eyes were glued to your shoes. The blades of grass look so interesting all of a sudden.

Her voice broke the silence, “Is this where you grew up?”

“No, I grew up in Shiganshina with Eren. This little place of mine is just something I’ve called mine for a little while. Being around the lights, noises, and people just exhausts me.”

As the sidewalks got fewer and far between, the hill and path leading to your humble abode came closer.

That’s right, the dried chamomile you were going to use for tea is almost used up. Luckily, chamomile grew in abundance around here.

Bending over to pull up some bunched up chamomile, Yelena asked what you were doing.

“I’m just picking some chamomile. I use it for a lot of things, like medicines and teas. I have just enough for tea this evening, I wouldn’t wanna run out if you were coming for tea in the future.”

Realizing what you said, you blushed and tried to forget that you implied that. “You’ve seen chamomile before, right? Are you interested in flowers?”

“As a matter of fact, I’ve never seen it before. I guess I haven’t given the flowers much of my thought.”

“Well, for starters, they smell nice.” You looked up at her for the first time during the walk and placed the flowers under her nose. She knew that meant to take a whiff, and they did indeed smell nice.

“Also, they just look really pretty. Especially on pretty people.” All you wanted was an excuse to touch her. You took a flower from the bunch, got on your tippy-toes, and tenderly placed it behind her ear, making sure to trail your fingers through her hair, down her ear, and down her jawline. Wow, her skin was so soft.

Yelena wanted to grab your hand right there, but she resisted. She blushed, “Oh, stop that, you’re gonna make me cry!” She thought, _I’m gonna keep this flower forever._

The two of you continued walking up the hill, “Don’t cry! Why would you cry?”

“Well... all I’ve been told by people was that I was scary and weird. I don’t let it get to my head, though. That was just the first time someone’s called me pretty in that way. My Babushka called me that, too, but not necessarily in that tone.”

Now, you take the chance to take her hand and look at her, “I’ve called you beautiful before, have I not? It seems that you changed the subject when I mentioned it, but I truly did mean it. You really are beautiful.”

For a soldier, her hands were incredibly soft. You expected calluses, but it was like someone took her hands and deep cleaned them.

Yelena has never felt her body heat up before as it did now, and she couldn’t seem to take it. She looked away, but smiled. “Don’t worry, I think you’re beautiful too.”

You made friends with the ground again. This had to be the best day of your life, hand in hand with the most beautiful girl in the world.

“Ah! We’re here!” You let go of her hand and run to the door of your little cottage. The abundance of greenery accompanied by flowers around was breathtaking, it was nothing like Yelena has seen before. Paradis sure did have lots of forests.

“I ought to get the tea going. Just kick off your shoes and make yourself at home."

Yelena took the time to absorb her cozy surroundings. The walls were draped with potted ivy and drying flowers, with pictures hung here and there. There were two that caught her eye, the one of Grisha’s first family, and a portrait of Grisha’s second family. To the left of the room, there was a brown loveseat against the wall draped with a withered homemade quilt. The coffee table in the center was annoying enough to bruise your knees every time you walk by, but it was necessary. Against the center wall, there was a wooden bookshelf filled with books.

The right hallway leads into the kitchen. The walls were white-stained-yellow tiles with individual hearts on each corner. Above the sink, you hung the newly picked chamomile and opened the shutters, letting the warm, crisp air flood the room.

Remembering Yelena, you rushed to the white, dolley clothed table and pulled a seat out for her. “Have a seat. Consider yourself lucky, you’re the first person I’ve brought in here.”

In awe, she takes her seat. Nobody in the military had such a place. What was the purpose?

“How come you never invite people here? This place is…”

The shrieking of the tea kettle cut her off. You set the tea kettle in the center of the tea tray and bring it to the table.

“After the basement mission, I was burdened with the duty of preserving the artifacts of the Jaeger family. For that, I was given this shell of a home. The books on the shelf are dad’s old medical books and the key to my bedroom. That quilt on the couch is one that mama made for me, to keep the shadow people away.”

You place the two chamomile tea bags you bagged previously into either teacup to steep them.

“This is quite a lovely place you have. I’m honored to even be here.”

For decoration purposes, you placed a chamomile bud on either cup to float. You pass Yelena her cup and take yours to plop a sugar cube in. Sweet chamomile tea always hit the spot.

“I’ve never had the chance to invite people over, really. Nor did I see it fit. I wanted someone special to be the first one in here.”

She blushed, “You think I’m special? I wanted to meet you because you were special.”

“Yes. We’ve just met, but something is telling me to keep you around.”

Not even her late Babushka had a home quite so welcoming. She watched as you took a sip from your warm tea. Your eyes shut as a smile curled upon your lips, savoring the taste and the warm feeling down your throat.

Yelena looked down at her yellow tea. It did look quite pretty. When she took her first sip, she felt the same warm feelings as you did.

“I see you enjoy your tea. Chamomile has a bunch of benefits, it even helps with menstrual cramps.”

Before she knew it, she finished her tea. “I see.”

The silence only lasted for a moment, “So, you really came here on Zeke’s orders?”

Finally, the important questions. “Yes. I’m going to carry out Zeke’s will, no matter what, and Eldians will finally be free.”

You still couldn’t believe that Zeke was doing this to “free all Eldians.” Having to watch almost the entirety of your comrades die before your eyes was enough to traumatize anyone for life. Marlo, Erwin.. and finding out that Reiner, Bertoldt, and Annie came here on that stupid Marley’s will. For the sole purpose of killing people who didn’t even know about the world beyond, and to eat your brother, just so they can gain control of the world.

Yelena saw the sad look in your eyes and took action, “Try to not think about the past. I’ll do anything I can to guarantee your safety, I won’t let anything like that happen again. You’re special, you’re different from the rest.”

You snapped out of it, feeling chills up your arms as her hands took yours. Her sparkling, black eyes met yours.

“I promise, we’ll erase all the hatred of the world. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you need me to.”

You knew that she may have been bluffing, but her sweet voice made you happy in the moment. Her fingers rubbed yours, tangling them together. A deep, lengthy exhale escaped from your lips unwillingly.

“Alright, I believe you.”

She smiled. Zeke and Eren were gods in her eyes, and their little sister was an angel. The admiration she felt towards Jaeger brothers ran deep, but that’s not quite what she felt with you.

Attraction. Boy, was she attracted to you. Before she even knew that she would probably be obligated to bear children with a man, she knew that she wasn’t into guys. Sure, she’s met some cute girls in the barracks, but you were ethereal compared to them.

“The tea was amazing. I can’t wait to see what else you have up your sleeve. I say, which book on the shelf is the key to your bedroom?”

 _Oh boy, it’s happening._ “Well, since you mention it, I’ll just show you.”

Leaving the tea mess for tomorrow, you guide her to the living room bookshelf.

“Oh, could you look away? This is something I have to keep a secret.”

Obeying, she used her heel to pivot herself in the opposite direction.

The jingle, you had to keep your voice below a whisper. You mouthed the words, “Red blue, red blue, that’s because I want purple.”

The click signaled you to push the bookshelf aside, opening the way.

“You can look now. I ought to get mama’s quilt.”

That was her cue to look inside. The bed was larger than she would think a single girl would have, it was decorated with quite a few pillows. There was a small window above the bed, letting the moonlight light up the dark room. No greenery or flowers were in sight, as they wouldn’t flourish in there. Nothing hung on the walls. The only notable decorations were the dresser and the nightstand. It was different from the rest of the house, but Yelena wasn’t complaining.

You push the bookshelf shut and throw the quilt on the bed. “The least I can do is let you sleep here for the night. You and the volunteers were so kind to bring us all of these new things.”

When you said that, you realized how sleepy you were. Yelena caught your yawn and sat on top of the quilt.

You followed shortly after, getting yourself cozy underneath the quilt. “Don’t worry, you can get underneath it. Very rarely do I get to sleep in here. It’s cozy, right? Nobody can hurt us.”

She felt her body heat up, but she gladly accepted your invitation. Why wouldn’t she? She gets to share a bed with an angel. There’s nothing better than that.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes felt heavy. She inhaled the scent of chamomile and the homey smell of the quilt. She didn’t mind that her feet hung out of the bed, though.

“So, tell me about this “babushka” of yours. You’ve mentioned her a couple of times, no?”

The closer you nonchalantly scoot to her, the louder her heartbeat got.

“Oh, yeah. My dear Babushka, you people would call her my grandmother. My hair was long, once. She used to braid it, she called me pretty. When my homeland was invaded by Marley, I never saw her again. My dear, dear Babushka.. sometimes I still hear her voice.” She worked her hand through your hair as she spoke, it was enough to make your heart explode.

That’s all you heard before you couldn’t hold your eyes open anymore.

When she realized you were asleep, she held you tight, possessive like. She buried her face into your hair, the smell more intoxicating than fine wine.

“I’ll keep you safe. You’ll never leave me,” she said before her eyes glued shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for all of the kudos, comments, and the feedback. It means the world to me.  
> As my gift, I made a playlist just for this work. I want to emphasise the importance of 'FLOWER GIRL' and 'All Around Me,' the link can be found on my Tumblr, yuuki-asuna (you can listen to it on Spotify or YouTube.)

Your heart sank to the depths of hell when you woke up in an empty bed. Was it a dream that was too good to be true? No, God wouldn’t punish you like that. Your heartbeat turns rapid as you sit up and frantically look around the room. Your world comes back together when the black blazer hanging on the bottom bed rail catches your eye. _phew_

Wait, why did you have such a bad reaction just now? You can’t be _this_ down bad already, you just met the woman!

Taking deep breaths to calm down, your instincts tell you to grab the blazer and inhale her scent. Inhaling the delicious musk sends chills throughout your entire body.

You hold the blazer tight. The second and last thing that caught your eye was a folded, white piece of paper addressed to you that sat beside a blueberry muffin.

_(Y/n),_

_Unfortunately, I have some important things to attend to. I promise to meet you later, okay? I haven’t forgotten about you._

_Love, Yelena_

_P.S. Eat before you start your day, it’ll help you a bunch._

The biggest wave of relief washes over your body as you plop back down.

You hold the note above your face, “Love… she said love. Love… And she fed me. Why is she worried about me?”

No way, she was just being polite. You lay the note aside and hold the blazer tight, taking another whiff. The aroma sent you in a trace. You imagine laying in her embrace, your head on her shoulder, nuzzling deep in her soft neck. Her long arms are perfect for squeezing you tight.

Then, your desire for her ran deeper. Images flash through your head; her showing midriff, your hands resting on her jaw as you indulge in those lips. The shame left your body as your hand flew down your panties, you were already soaked. You lie back, one hand pressing the musky blazer against your face while the other one fumbles with your aching parts.

Those long fingers she held your hands with are perfect for blasting your insides as you sit in her lap. One hand wrapped tight around your throat, keeping you in line as the other did the dirty work.

“Oh, Yelena…”

The image that flashed during your climax was that of the giantess smothering your face with her bottom. If her blazer smelt this good, there was no telling what other musk she bore.

The sweet high lasted a good thirty seconds, wishing your insides were filled with her fingers instead of yours.

It took a few minutes to come back down.

“Oh, what’s gotten into me?"

Realizing that you couldn’t just lay there all day, you remove the blazer from your face as the cool air hits your skin. All of that exercise made you hungry.

“Man, I’m so gonna get yelled at.”

Meanwhile, Yelena was walking down the busy streets of Paradis.

As promised to herself, she hasn’t even thought to take the flower you placed out from behind her ear. She knew it was going to wilt eventually, but she’ll worry about preserving it later.

That was until something in the merchant's window caught her eye.

“Excuse me, sir, how much is that heart locket?”

“Actually, there’s a two for one deal on that one specifically. The perfect deal for the perfect lovers!”

“Shut up and take my money.”

Lovers, huh? That was quick. Well, maybe she’ll put it in a letter when the time is right. She can’t make the wrong move, or else her angel would drift away. Her true level of obsessiveness must be locked away.

For now, that’s where she was gonna keep her dear flower, under her nose at all times. That’s it. Your new nickname was flower since you loved them so much.

Flower. Angel. God’s little flower. Two brothers and their little angel will make the world shake for centuries to come.

She kissed the newly worn locket. “My flower… my angel…”

Back with the Scouts, you weren’t seeing the end of it from Connie and Sasha.

“I bet you sucked her face off. Jeez, and we’re over here busting our asses!”

“Is she tasty? I heard that pussy tastes like water from coconuts.”

You turned red, “Jesus, I can’t believe I associate with you perverts! She just came for tea… and I gave her a bed to sleep on… and she left me something to eat. That’s it! We should be thankful for these people coming to our “devil island" and helping us!”

They giggled, “(Y/n) and Yelena sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-“

“Oi!”

Uh oh. The three of you straightened up, forcing eye contact with Captain Levi.

“Could the three of you shut up? Here, I’ll make it easier for you. (Y/n), come with me.”

Sasha and Connie totally just telepathically _awwww, you’re in t-roublee_ ’d you.

Terrified, you follow Levi as he escorts you silently to what seems like a well-hidden place.

He stopped in his tracks. When he did this, you knew that something bad was coming. He only acted so sadistic towards Er-

_pow_

The force of his fist to your stomach made you fall to the ground, only for Levi to pull you back up by your collar to meet his unforgiving death glare.

“Just because some of your duties have been pardoned doesn’t mean you can just show your pussy to the enemy!”

“W-we didn’t even do anything, they’re just teasing me! I swear!”

“Unless you wanna be locked in a prison cell, you will report anything she does out of the ordinary to us immediately. If I find out you’re hiding something, you’ll never see the light of day again, you understand?”

“Okay, okay!”

He let go abruptly, making you lose your balance and fall again.

“Don’t forget, the only reason she wants you is because you’re related to that stupid monkey.”

_Right._

He vanished, leaving you to get up on your own. You shouldn’t be moping, you’ve had worse things happen to you than just a silly little punch in the stomach.

What if Yelena saw that? Would she try to kill him? It would probably be a mistake, since it’s Levi, after all, but it wasn’t a bad thought to imagine. Your knight in shining armor, protecting you with all she has.

Something snapped you out of your cheesy daydream.

“Did you just fight a bear?”

Ugh. Your bastard brother.

“Not exactly, just the Corporal.”

“I'm sure that's even worse.”

He slung his arm around your shoulder. “You have blood around your mouth by the way. Clean yourself up before food is ready.”

Before he let you go, he stated the following in a low voice, “Stay close to Yelena. She’ll protect you. She’s a little crazy, but I wouldn’t advise you otherwise.”

The truth was, he saw you by her side in his future memories, though he couldn’t tell you. Despite the sadness that came with the burden of the Attack Titan, he tried to keep it together around his friends. You’re the only immediate family he has left that he can trust.

“O-oh. Thank you for looking out of me.” You patted his head. “Let me go, stinky. You smell like a wet dog.”

An unwilling chuckle escaped from his throat, “Duly noted."

As he disappeared, you couldn’t help but ponder about the reason the Corporal snapped at you like that. Did he see Eren in you? Is that all everyone sees in you?

Yeah, that’s right. Back in his shadow you go.

You saw the others gathered around a table from the corner of your eye. Yelena stood beside the chef war prisoner. Running to meet the others, you were happy when you saw her.

The first thing you noticed about her unbuttoned midriff again, this time accompanied by a necklace she didn’t have on last night. You couldn’t tell exactly what kind of necklace it was, but it doesn't matter at the moment, because she looks super cute in that apron. She caught your eye and shot you an extremely worried look.

“Hey, it’s rude to stare at people.”

Your thoughts were interrupted when Mikasa rubbed her sleeve against your mouth. “You seemed to have forgotten to clean yourself up.”

Shit. That’s right, you didn’t want to be pitied by your comrades over a silly punch in your stomach.

She walks you over to the food table. Ick. A red, hard-shelled insect was surrounded by bunches of other dishes you’ve never seen before.

“Is this stuff edible?” Mikasa seems to be making the right kind of observations.

“First time having Seafood? Our friend Niccolo is the master of Marleyan cuisine.”

Yelena’s words did reassure you that the food was edible, but Niccolo wasn’t too happy. He seemed as if he was trying to poison you damned devils.

Sasha had that look in her eyes again. Those were indeed the eyes of the notorious hungry beast. An abundance of food she’s never seen before? The beast is going to be unleashed in three… two… one…

_riiiiiip_

That was the sound of Sasha tearing into the red insect. She grabbed one, two, three of the insects and violently ripped their insides out with her unforgiving canines.

“No fair, Sasha!”

Ugly tears streamed down her face, “Niccolo! You're a genius!”

Niccolo was baffled, but you could see his attitude change completely. Heh, he was even blushing.

“Eat with manners!”

Connie bit into the red insect and didn’t gag his brains out. It really must have been good.

“Let’s at least sit down!” You took your seat, the others followed behind you.

A red insect couldn’t possibly be that good.

Yelena took the empty seat beside you, “That’s called Lobster.” She broke it in half, giving you the bigger half. “Take a bite, I promise it’s delicious.”

Well, if Yelena told you it was delicious, then it must be true. She wouldn’t poison you, right?

You take a small bite. The taste was something you’ve never had before, but it wasn’t bad.

“This is good, Yelena. Thank you.”

As you went to grab what looked like small, fleshy thingies in some noodles, you remember to say, “Oh, that’s right. You left your blazer at my place, would you like to come and get it later?”

It worked.

Yelena grinned stupidly, “Of course.” She made up an excuse, “It’s been so warm out, I must have forgotten to bring it.”

“How about the same time as yesterday?”

“That would be perfect.”

Unknowingly giddy about each other, the both of you had the same thoughts.

_I wonder if she’ll let me sleep in her bed again._

_Am I being too forward too soon? Will this end badly?_

Despite your doubts, the two of you craved each other's company. You slide your thigh over to touch hers, testing your boundaries. She responded by pressing her thigh lightly against yours, reassuring you that she indeed noticed.

The air around you seemed to thicken, creating a dream-like haze. The cheesy noodles in your mouth topped everything off. This must be what heaven feels like.

Before you knew it, it was time to head back home with Yelena. Home… with Yelena. You wondered how many days would end like this, hoping it would be plenty to come.

“The food today was amazing, I’ve never had anything like it!”

“That was the point. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Oh, I like your necklace, too. where did you get it.”

 _Yes. YES._ “Oh, this?” She pulls it from beneath her shirt, revealing it to be a three-dimensional heart-shaped locket. “I got it at a jewelry store earlier today. The rest is a secret.”

“Secret? No fair!”

She chuckled, “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t leave you in the dark. I just have to show you something else, first.”

That’s not fair! Such a tease, leaving you to think about what she could possibly show you. What is she keeping in there? What could even possibly fit in there?

At your door lays the gray, big-eyed cat that pops by every once in a while.

“Koshka…”

You tilt your head at Yelena, wondering what she could possibly mean by saying that.

“My Babushka… she had a cat just like that.” She reaches down to scratch the cat behind its ear. It seems to enjoy her presence.

“Do you think she’s watching over you?”

Surprisingly, that cat let her pick it up. “I suppose. I’m sure Koshka is long gone, but maybe her spirit is inside this new one.”

Yelena was nothing short of surprised when she reunited with a look-a-like Koshka.

The three of you walk inside. You plop on the couch, today’s events catching up to you.

Yelena gently sat “Koshka” on the ground. Well, you guess it’s her and that’s her name now.

Making sure she shut the door behind her, Yelena asks the dreaded question. No, more like demanding, “Who hurt you today?”

You were scared to answer, afraid that she’ll pity you or something. “I-it was just a stupid punch to the stomach, it’s not that big of a de-“

Before you know it, she was on her knees, her hands having a death grip on your shoulders. It almost hurt.

Her eyes were filled to the brim with worry, “Who hurt you today. I’ll kill them, just give me the cue.”

 _What the hell is she thinking?_ “You can’t kill the Corporal! You’ll get in trouble!”

“Why? You had blood coming out of your mouth! That shouldn’t happen!”

You grab her shoulders, “Calm down!” You rub them, “Calm down… calm down…”

She obeys, taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to startle you.”

You pull her onto your shoulder, her hands losing their grip. Instead, they find themselves at the bottom of your shirt.

She whispers in your ear, “Can I see?”

Your face turns hot, “U-uh, if it makes you feel better.”

Her fingers lightly graze against your sides, feeling like frisky little ants.

“Oh dear, it’s worse than I thought.”

You haven’t even bothered to look at it, but it was worse than you initially thought. Her fingers graze against the deep purple bruise, worry still in her eyes.

Without realizing it, her lips softly kiss your stomach. The air becomes thick again, like during lunch. The room spins out of control.

“You don’t look well. You need rest.”

She pulls down your shirt before you fix your posture. “I should probably feed, oh what’s its name… Koshka before I come to bed. She comes here for food.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

You get up, walking to the kitchen to grab a saucer from the cabinet, Koshka following behind you. She would either rub against your ankles or attack them, there was no in-between.

You still couldn’t believe that Yelena made the move to kiss your stomach. She hasn’t even bothered to kiss your lips yet. Maybe she was just being polite again.

As soon as the saucer hit the floor, you walked to the bookshelf and pulled the certain books, not realizing that Yelena was watching you. It’s not like she could do anything bad about it, right?

When you pull the bookshelf open, your eyes grow wide as you just realize that you forgot to hang the blazer back in its place after this morning’s little escapade. There was no mistaking, it was laying right beside your spot.

You rush to hang it back up, “Oh jeez, your blazer must have fallen onto the bed! How could I have been so careless? I’ll iron it for you tomorrow, I’m so sorry!”

Then, you realized that there was a huge mirror above your dresser. You had no idea how it got there, but in the reflection, you saw Yelena’s face plastered with the most sinister, mischievous look. Her grin crept from ear to ear as she let out the eeriest laugh you’ve ever heard someone produce.

_Dammit! She got me!_


	3. Chapter 3: Hange Takes a Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's longer and spicier than usual. If you wanna listen to some tunes, I have a direct link to the Chamomile playlist in my pinned post on my tumblr, yuuki-asuna. Enjoy!

The room was soon embellished with that lunatic-like laugh.

Her sinister laugh slowly turns into a normal one, “Why are you so worried, dear? It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Baffled at Yelena’s sudden switch of personality, your tone shifts from apologetic to stern.

“Yelena, how did that mirror get in here?”

She senses your change of tone, “Only if you tell me about how my blazer just so happens to be right beside your spot.”

“Not fair! You first.”

She sighed, “I just kept the door- er- bookshelf cracked. It’s not titan science.”

“But why?”

“Nope. Your turn.”

Could you even admit to your embarrassing little escapade? Lying isn’t that hard, you know.

“It must have just fell.”

“Do you take me as stupid?”

It takes seconds for that death grip of hers to come right back to your shoulders. Before you know it, she pushes you against the wall. Her right leg closes you in as her left hand lets go of your shoulder, fingers resting on your jaw and neck. Lowering her head, her lips graze over your ear. “I’m serious.” Her hand softly grabs your throat. “With each fib you tell, I’ll squeeze harder.”

_Fuck._

Ugh, here come the ants that like crawling in your stomach when she’s around. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you the truth. There was this big purple titan that crawled in here and-“

She fulfills her promise. “Oh, you’re just asking for it!”

You grab her hand — not to shoo it away, but just to hold it, like on your strolls. 

“Fine.” Your throat was closing up. "You just…” You squeeze your eyes shut and hope nothing bad happens. “You make me feel like a pig in heat! I-I was wondering where you went, then I saw your blazer and your note… Oh, you just smell so good, how could I not!"

She loosens her grip and puts two and two together. _Fuck_. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually admit to it.” Her hand leaves your throat. She grabs your waist and pulls you towards her chest. She pets your head and coos in your ear, "Good girl.”

The ants travel from your stomach to your twat. “Mmhm.” The room is spinning, you try to push your embarrassment to the back of your mind. “I just like it when girls look at me like they’re gonna cook me up and eat me.”

“Mmm, forward tonight, aren’t we?” She turns your back towards herself, making you face the mirror. “I wanted to wait, but you seem to be a few steps ahead of me. I guess it’s time to show you why I put the mirror in here.” She reaches in her pocket for something. “You seemed to have liked it when I choked you out, how would you like my switchblade?” _shink_

The dull side of the blade grazes the underside of your jaw. Your breathing is embarrassingly heavy again. Why the fuck is this turning me on?, You thought.

Her fingers fly down your pants, her fingers rubbing the outside of your panties. “Oh, so you do like it rough? Your _second_ heart is just pitter-pattering!”

“You still haven’t told me why you put that mirror in here!”

“Ah, that’s because I have to show you. Arms up.”

Obeying her, she lifts your shirt off swiftly. She goes for your bra, but your arms fly down in embarrassment.

“Nuh-uh. That’s coming off too.” She coaxes you. “Don’t make me cut it off.”

You really like that bra, so you obey her. She must be getting off to this little power trip of hers.

“Mm, what hard little nipples you’ve got there. Why don’t you look at them in the mirror?

All you could do was heed to her. Looking at your own aroused body while someone else was behind you, possibly with a switchblade that’s ready to cut you open, makes your heart bang against your ribcage. 

“Now take those pants off.” 

You didn’t think twice. You hook your fingers around your underwear, too, assuming she wants to see them hanging out with the pants on the floor.

“Oh, what a good girl! You practically read my mind.” She drapes your arms around her neck, your feet rise from the floor. "Hang on tight."

There you are, in heat and absolutely helpless.

In a trice, her fingers tweak either of your nipples. “Eek!”

“Don’t look away, you need to see how an angel looks when she’s stupid horny.”

Her lips latch on to your neck. Almost as if she was actually going to eat you, her teeth sink in as she pinches your nipples harder.

You twitch. “Ah! You bit m- ahhhh!”

Two of her fingers plunge straight into your cunt. “ _Fuck_ , that is some goddess pussy. I’ve cooked you up so nicely, let me just finish you before I eat you.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Sounds you didn’t even know you could croak out fill the thick aura of the room. 

“I think this is the wettest cunt I’ve ever seen in my life. Now, what’s my name?”

“Yelena…”

“Hm? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yelena!”

“That’s better. I better hear it again when you cum, understand?” The switchblade prods the soft skin of your neck.

“Yes ma’am.”

Spreading your legs, you hang on tight as her fingers go faster, her palm kneading your clit just right. The knot in your core was quickly tieing itself together when your eyes met her bleak ones in the mirror. Your nails dig into her skin, your hands felt weak from hanging on to her so tight.

There it was, that feeling of going up the roller coaster. It shouldn’t be too long now. Those inky eyes were staring daggers into your unruly body, it was enough to drive you up the wall. 

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Oh, fuck, _Yelena_!” You sweetly milk yourself clean on those expert fingers of hers. With one last pulse, she withdraws her fingers from your hole and lets you back down. If she was not behind you, you would have fell. You lay your back against her chest, eyes half-lidded. 

She shoves her soiled fingers into her mouth. “Holy shit, you taste exquisite. You need to be eaten properly. Come on, come to bed now.”

Assuming that you would have trouble walking, she takes hold of your shoulders and gently guides you to bed, laying you on your back. She makes sure to rest your head on a pillow before doing what she enjoys most: muff diving.

“No offense, but I can’t go for another round. I can barely keep my eyes open.” 

“Ah, this is for my pleasure.” Spreading your legs, she starts with your inner thighs. Her tongue presses itself into that squishy goodness as it gratefully laps up every last drop. “I won’t let your goddess fluids go to waste.”

She licks your vulva before plunging straight inside, taking the time to feel you around. Despite how much she wanted to test the waters, she actively avoided your clit. She doesn't want you to cry from overstimulation — not yet.

Satisfied, her head resurfaces, crashing on the pillow beside you. 

Rolling on your side, you turn to face her. “You know, you still haven’t kissed my lips yet. C’mere.” Before she could wipe her mouth, your hand trails up her neck and grazes her undercut before your lips meet hers in a sleepy kiss. Sparks ignite in your belly as soon as your lips press. After a few pecks, her tongue swirls around yours. Yelena’s kisses were soft and perfect; not dangerously rough like others you’ve had. Her lengthy leg wraps itself around your body to pull you into her, as if she was trying to melt into you.

Out of breath, you pull away, resting your head on her shoulder. “You kiss so good.”

“How could I not?”

You roll on your back, facing the ceiling. With each breath you take, the heavier your eyes become. “Wake me up you wake up so I can completely ravage you. I feel bad for leaving you high and dry, but I think I might pass out.”

All you could remember before you were knocked out was her breath down your neck, her leg still around you, and her hand on your cheek. “I’ll hold you to that. Sweet dreams, dear.”

The dreamless sleep that consumed your exhausted body seemed to last for five minutes. When your eyes pry themselves open at Yelena’s touch, the sun’s glow beams against every object in the room.

“Good morning, darling.” She’s on top of you. She plants a soft kiss on your cheek.

“Ah ah ah, your turn.”

You flip her on her back, nose to nose with her. “Hmm, should I even consider this? Will you even be able to move after I’m done?”

“Cocky, aren’t we?”

You shut her up by assaulting her lips, this time kissing her feverishly. “You’ll shut up once I bury my face in that pussy,” You say between pecks.

“Then prove it.”

“Hold on, I gotta cook you up first, don’t I?”

Yelena usually wasn’t into being submissive, but she couldn’t help but heed to the smaller woman on top of her. When you press your warming front onto hers, it drives her wild.

“Why the hell do you get to be fully clothed while I’m butt-ass naked?” You ask as you unbutton her shirt. “You’re not allowed to hide a body like that from me.” With each button undone, your hand trails up her chest. Jesus, she was a piece of fucking art. Nice and fit. Her breasts were so small and perky that she didn’t even bother to wear a bra. You grind into her as you pinch her hardening nipples, earning lengthy expirations from the woman below. 

“Those pants come off too. Legs up.” You mimic last night’s tone as you help her slide her pants off, not forgetting her underwear. Despite the surprise, she doesn’t shy away. After her pants and undergarments hit the floor, you spread her legs in an effort to grind on her easier. Her lengthy breaths turn into small moans. Curious, you thrust into her. 

“Fuck, where did you learn how to do all of this?”

“Mmm, I’ve had a few sleepovers.” You say as you fall into her chest. In an effort to get even more of a reaction from her, you latch on to one of her budding breasts. With a suck on the left and a pinch on the right, her fingers grip the sheets. 

On either mound, you bite and suck until every surrounding area turns purple. “An eye for an eye. I guess you can’t show your midriff to all pretty ladies now.” Your marks move up her chest and to her collar bone. Satisfied, you trail your lips down her stomach, stopping right above her mons pubis. Your puppy eyes dart up at her before you dare to trail even lower.

As soon as your tongue darts downwards, she shakes. You completely indulge in her sweet musk, not slowing down enough for the woman in your grasp to comprehend her pleasure. Your assumptions about her this morning were right, she was absolutely delicious.

Your fingers take the time to feel inside of her. Every ridge, each smooth area. However, your tongue shows no mercy. Your fingers only catch up to your swishing when you find her what makes her back arch and moans heavier.

You fail to notice that her hands kept your head held down. As the pool of mixed fluids seems to grow, Yelena starts to show signs of her peak.

“Holy fuck, I’m gonna _blow_!”

You shoot your puppy eyes back at her again. The morning light reveals that she’s beat red with an “O” shaped mouth. Your eyes widen when her walls pump your fingers, her thighs closing you in for a good few seconds.

“Fuck, I’ve never had _that_ before. That mouth is magical.”

You giggle before resurfacing. You wipe your mouth on the quilt before kissing her cheek.

“Was I too rough on you last night, dear? I think I drew blood.” Her thumb grazes over the bruise on your neck, it’s dried with blood.

“No, not at all. I enjoyed every bit of it, actually.” You crash beside her. “I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so bad in my life."

“I’m glad to hear.” She sits up. “Let me draw a bath for you.”

“Do you know where the bathroom is?”

“Don’t worry, I figured it out yesterday.” She stretches and yawn. God, you never thought someone’s back could turn you on so much. Long and toned. Maybe later, you can flick your bean after you survive the day without an ass beating.

“There’s no spies hiding around, right? I’m gonna wash up with you and then put my clothes on.”

“Of course. The real question is: can we both even fit in a bath.”

“What? You callin’ me big?”

You hop on your feet for the sole purpose of pinching her nose. “No darling, I’m just calling you tall.”

“How about a shower?”

“I think we’ll fit.”

Spoiler alert: She indeed could not fit underneath the showerhead. You laugh, “So much for fitting.”

She flung a handful of water at your face, much like Ymir did in your training days.

“Don’t fuck with me! I have experience!” You get her back.

“At least let me wash your boobs before you kill me,” She says in an exaggerated wail.

“Fine. As long as I get to wash yours. Jeez, I tore them up.”

“It’s well worth it, dear.” She washes the dried blood away from your hickey before she washes your breasts. “At least I can cover them up.”

Your hand lays on your visible bruise. “Dammit woman, what have you done to me.”

After the two of you finish washing off last night's filth, Yelena reaches from behind you to turn off the water. It makes the ant colony residing in your body wake up for the day. 

She hands you a towel before drying herself off. “I’ll cook you breakfast if you iron my blazer- or shall I say, your new sex toy.”

“I’m so gonna punish you for saying that. And I didn’t know we had ingredients.”

“Mhmm, when I went shopping yesterday, I bought eggs and pastries.” She kisses your forehead. “You need some protein, girl. Oh, and my clean clothes are in that black duffle bag on your floor.”

“I didn’t realize you’ve made yourself so at home. I don’t mind.”

She wraps the towel around her waist, leaving her chest bare. She disappears into the kitchen.

“Yelena… at home… I like that.”

As promised, you dress for the day before ironing your sex to- her blazer. She’s _really_ got in your head.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, she was indeed correct about your very visible hickey. This was a recipe for another ass whoopin’.

“Don’t stress over that, dear, I’ll just bandage it up for ya.”

Still half-naked, she dips underneath the bathroom sink for the first aid kit. Damn, she really scoped out the place, huh?

She takes gauze and medical tape to cover up her mark. “Oh, and while I’m at it.” She reaches in her pocket. “This is yours. Now we match.”

The ants went bonkers this time. It was like she took you and marked you as her territory.

Her lips purse against your ear as she clasped the necklace together. “The heart opens, and you can put anything you want inside of it. The merchant said there was a two-for-one deal for this one in particular.”

“A-ah, how cute.”

“Now go eat breakfast. Tell me how you like my cookin’.”

“Thank you. Your blazer is hanging on the mirror.”

“Mm. That’s my good girl.”

_Hhhngh._

The smell of eggs and sweets fill the entire house. This calls for a sit-down breakfast. You notice that there was only one plate, though, and there was no sign of dirty dishes. She must be fast.

She walked into the living room freshly suited up. She notices a shadow on the door window.

She opens the door and pulls off a note. “Hey, there’s a note on the door. It says: ’(Y/n), if youre lat again, I will you make regert it’ Ehh? ‘P.S. Code purpl titan’ Did a four year old write this?”

Mid-eating, you shoot up and run to her. “IIIICK! We gotta bathe Hange today! Punching me hurts, but bathing Hange is _waaaaaaaaaay_ worse!"

“Eh… is this how your superiors write? And why exactly do you need to bathe your commander?”

“Levi comes from the underground society. He’s strong and scary, but he was never taught how to read and write properly. He’s super insecure about it, so he must mean business. Hange hates baths, and I mean _hates_ them. It takes Levi to knock her out and for Sasha, Mikasa, and I to deep scrub her and wash her clothes. Seriously, she reeks!"

She laughs, “It sounds like you have a lot of fun in the Scout Regiment.”

“Oh please, I have stories for days. My life is a never-ending fucking nightmare.”

“But seriously, if he so much as lays a finger on you again, I’m killing him.”

You sigh, “His life motto is 'Pain is the best teacher,' so honestly, I can’t promise anything. He usually doesn’t assault people without good reason.”

“What a good girl, defending your fearless Corporal.” God, every time she says that, the ants come back. “I’ll meet you later, baby. Please don’t get yourself hurt, okay?”

 _Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god._ “Y-you too, honey.” You see that smirk of hers as she takes her leave.

Your hands and knees become magnetic, pulling towards the floor. “Fuck, that woman is going to kill me before I end up killing myself! Fuck! _Fuck_!” Your new necklace dangles underneath your chin, which must mean that it’s an invitation to suck on it. Metalic to your tongue, you wonder what you’re going to put in it.

You rise from the floor, heart still spasming. Consumed with the zoomies, you pace around frantically while sucking the necklace. “I guess I’ll just have to wait to find the perfect thing. Why is it so small, though?”

Realizing how fast the time is running away, you gather your things to prepare for the day. Today is not the day for another ass-whoopin’. You quickly inhale the rest of your scrambled eggs and muffin before heading to your dream job. At least Yelena is a good cook.

Morning strolls were your favorite, especially in summer. Dewdrops cling to all of the greenery it possibly can as the morning glories bloom awake. This morning was a happy morning, unlike most of your mornings while being a Scout. Humanity and titan-kind made life a living nightmare, but beauty radiates from many things. The beauty of the yonic flowers, Yelena… oh, Yelena, the woman you proclaimed the most beautiful in the entire world. She towers over humanity like a goddess.

Throughout the day, random images from last night pop inside of your head unwillingly, driving the ant colony in your body absolutely insane.

“Oi! Snap out of it!”

 _Please don’t beat my ass again, please don’t beat my ass again._ “Don’t worry, Corporal, I’m just peachy.”

“Keep that tone when we bathe the beast.”

“I’ve been mentally preparing for it all morning, sir.”

“That’s more like it. I expect to see her running around looking for that purple titan in exactly five minutes. If I have to inhale another whiff of her stink, I might just kill myself.”

“Ditto.” You lift the tent drape above your head to see Sasha and Mikasa preparing for the most dangerous task in history. “Where is the beast, exactly?”

“In the next tent over, where she can’t hear us. This, what’s it called- milkbread is delicious! You should take a bite, (y/n)!”

“No thanks, Sasha. I want to keep my breakfast down today.”

“Oh no, I didn’t even think about that! Am I gonna puke my brains out? That’ll make everything worse!”

“I’m not washing it off of Hange if you do.” Mikasa pulls Sasha’s hand away from her mouth, setting the half-eaten milkbread on the table.

Sasha decided it was time for the game plan. “Alright ladies, we have two minutes. Huddle time.”

The three of you huddled your heads together, arms draped over each others shoulders.

“(Y/n), you yell purple titan and I’ll follow suit. When we successfully drag her outside, Levi will deliver the blow. Once we strip her, we’ll plop her in the bath and hand the clothes to Levi for washing. Here lately, she’s been waking up earlier, so we gotta do it fast!"

“Roger!”

The swish of the tent curtain ends the game plan discussion. “I see the purple titan outside. Let’s not have our comrades die again, shall we?”

“On it.”

You run out of the tent as Levi retreats to the shadows. 

“Commander! A 10-meter class purple titan just sprung out of the ground, this is unbelievable!”

Sasha follows suit, “Yeah! It’s running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off!”

" _Haaaaaaaaaaah_!”

Hange storms out of the tent. “Where are you! I didn’t know that titans could be purple, what a pretty col-“

_bonk!_

Quickly, the three of you carry Hange to the tub of water. Sasha hands the rank clothes to Levi for the washing. The loofa and soap are prepared for the deed.

“Mikasa, you wash her hair, face, and pits. Sasha, it’s your turn for her sensitive bits. I’ll scrub her legs and feet.”

“No fair!”

“Feel my pain, Sasha!”

Not wasting anymore time, the three of you get to work. “Seriously, I don’t see how she falls for it every single time. It’s almost incredible.” You say as you scrub in-between her toes. The stank is fading away already. With the three of you bathing her, she was squeaky clean in no time.

“Now let’s dry her off and tuck her in before she wakes up and starts punching us again.”

“Roger that, Sasha.”

The three of you carry her into the now empty tent she previously resided in. A pillow, a blanket, and a white gown lay there for her sake.

“Jeez, I almost feel bad for having to assault her just to get her clean.” You say as you throw the gown over her body. “I guess tucking her in makes up for it.”

“Maybe she’ll like some milkbread!” With that, Sasha runs out of the tent.

Throughout the years, you grew thankful for the weird people that seemed to reside within the Scout Regiment. They were the sunshine in humanity’s dark skies. You tuck Hange’s head underneath the pillow, surprised that she has not woken up yet.

Levi walks in with a clean uniform. “Her clothes are drying. If she wakes up, put these on her. (Y/n), I have business to discuss with you.”

You shot a worried look at Mikasa, in response, she shot you a face of reassurance. Hoping you won’t come home with more bruises, you got up and followed Levi out of the tent.

“Look, I’m sorry about yesterday. But I guess my assumptions were right since your neck is bandaged like a vampire bit you.”

You blush, “Actually, a big purple tita-“

“I'm not buying that. Since you wanna be so close to her so bad, and since your duties have been lightened significantly, you will act as that woman’s guardian angel. She will come home with you every night and you will tell us if she’s scheming, got it?”

He’s just repeating what he stated yesterday, but you take that this is an official order from the higher-ups. “Alright. I promise to fulfill my duty.”

Just as you had hoped, she now gets to sleep in your bed every night. How did you become the luckiest girl in the world? Many a wet dreams have taunted you at night, and it seems that whatever God is in charge has answered your prayers.

When Levi went on his way, you went back to the tent to check on Hange. She was awake now. Sasha and Mikasa sat on either side of her. 

“Arrrgh, seriously, _why_ do I fall for that every time!” Hange takes her anger out on the milkbread Sasha provided. “I just wanted to see the purple titan!”

“We’re just looking out for you, Commander.” Sasha attempts to place a hand on her shoulder, but is met with a growl. 

“Hange, if there’s no such thing as purple Eldians, there’s no such thing as purple titans. I can’t believe you keep falling for this.” You sit across from the three of them. “What about some of that milkbread, Sasha?”

“Oh, about that…”

“Ugh, typical!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for assaulting Hange, but I took what Isayama said about Levi having to knock her out to bathe her and ran with it. I will be updating very soon, thanks for all of the kudos and feedback!


End file.
